gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Glitches in GTA Online
This page contains all the known Glitches in GTA Online. *It is possible to fall under the ocean into Grand Theft Auto Online, and gain the ability to walk underwater, albeit still taking fall damage. The player won't have a breath meter, and will be able to walk around the seafloor freely without losing health. This glitch occurs when flying outside of the game's map boundaries (particularly when flying too far north). Your helicopter will instantly fail, falling out of the sky. When you hit the water, you will need to jump out, and since you are no longer on the map, you will just fall into Blue Hell, eventually respawning on land. You will then be able to perform the glitch. *The train can be entered by standing on the hood and then eating or drinking any snack (this can be activated from the inventory menu). When your player is about to throw it away pause the game, and you should spawn inside the cab. The walls are not solid, but you can place sticky bombs in the cab, and blow the train up, stopping it. *When racing in a point to point race in Grand Theft Auto Online, the game may occasionally register you being in first place each time you pass a point, even if you are in dead last. *You can get into the large construction building's interior in online play by walking through a wall 3 stories from the top floor. **There are also many areas that allow the player to walk on air in the same building. *You can invite players into your job's lobby, even if they are already present. *When two players are standing on top of the front of a train, one or both of them can slip through a glitch in the roof and land inside the front of the train. To get out, all the person has to do is jump and their character will climb out. *NPC-driven cars can appear and disappear out of thin air randomly due to networking and/or streaming issues. *NPC-driven cars can randomly start to drive recklessly and become glitched. This is due to network issues within the servers. **If the player gets run over by the glitched vehicle, they will use the older physics engine instead of ragdoll animations. *If you are killed after landing in a Parachute Jump, you may show up as DNF (Did Not Finish) on the scoreboard, even though you technically landed. *If you own a personal vehicle that Simeon Yetarian wants, when you leave your garage with it, you will immediately gain a 2-star wanted level. *The Carbine Rifle will randomly stop making noise, allowing you to essentially become 100% silent. When firing you will no longer show up on the radar and sprinting will not make any noise while it is equipped. *It is possible to get to North Yankton in GTA Online. This video can show you this method. However, this glitch has been patched by Rockstar in Patch 1.08. However, it was still possible to reach North Yankton after Patch 1.08 by repeating the same steps, but instead of doing the "Prologue" mission, do "Bury the Hatchet" as Michael. Then accept the friend invite to GTA Online when Michael has reached North Yankton. North Yankton should be in the bottom-right corner of the map (south of Elysian Island). Unfortunately, this method was also patched after the 1.10 patch. *It is possible to buy the special vehicles that come with the Collector's Edition of GTA V. e.g. the Hotknife. The method of doing this glitch can be seen here. *Strangely, you can only store 9 land vehicles in a 10 car garage. *Since patch 1.07 car slot 1 in any 10 car garage can randomly lose insurance, however this was fixed in the 1.10 patch. *Since patch 1.08, if you scroll past the cornrows hair style, you will have permanent cornrow tattoos on your head. These cannot be removed by any means. Strangely, they do not appear in mirrors and can go away after extended play. This was fixed in the 1.10 patch. *Putting on a mask can make your character bald until you buy a new haircut. Has been patched along with many glitches in 1.10 patch, but a small chance of the glitch happening once again (occurred on the PS3 version) *Since patch 1.08, the Rhino Tank will sometimes fly into the sky after running over another Rhino. *If you go to WarstockCache&Carry.com, and press home very quickly. Now go across to the search bar and press B A (Circle X for PS3) like the glitch above, and the search bar will pop up on the vehicle you chose. Replace the number at the end with 5. It will come up with the Cargobob. Press "buy it now" and it will purchase. *Strangely, when you die in a plane (Commonly when you crash) it will sometimes fall through the floor and when you respawn, it won't be there. (Tested with P-996 Lazer, Mammatus and Velum). *Sometimes, when you have a wanted level while you are in a Buzzard, and you bail out, voices can be heard saying "Mayday!, Mayday!". *Random pedestrians may occasionally spawn in your house, using props that aren't there. They cannot be killed, but if you approach them they will stand up and beat you to death, as you are unable to fight in an apartment. **If the player invites another player to their apartment, another pedestrian will spawn, although this time the pedestrian will spawn inside of the other pedestrian. *If a player destroys your personal vehicle, but cannot pay the insurance in full, you are forced to pay for it, minus whatever was taken from their bank. This can be exploited by removing all of your bank into your wallet, and simply destroying player vehicles, forcing them to pay the full charges. Fortunately this has been patched in the 1.14 update. *As of 4/21/14, the Content Creator was taken down due to a very serious glitch involving leaving the content creator mid-use, going to the story and reentering online play. This would freeze your bank and wallet, allowing free purchases of any item in game. *Occasionally, after the player finishes using an ATM, he will become frozen in place, and will not be able to move out from in front of the ATM machine. *Have a friend steal a random 4-door car from an NPC, and then have your player get into the backseat of the same car. The NPC will open the driver's door, drag the other player out, and then get in the driver's seat. After this, the NPC will begin driving the vehicle around the city, while your player is in the back seat. *If you are in a police vehicle with the sirens on and you tap the horn rapidly, sometimes it will desync and it will make no noise and only the lights will flash. Other players will be able to hear the sirens in your session still. In singleplayer, it also happens with the same method. *There was once a glitch in which the player was able to sell as many cars as he wanted through Los Santos Customs, however it has since been patched in subsequent versions. *After dying, any Grenade Launcher ammunition that the player had will get lost. *If the player has any tattoos on their left shoulder, they will go away if the player takes a shower. Category:Glitches Category:Glitches Portal